


A Darling Romance

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: 20's, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby, Beating, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Gang, Hate, Kissing, Love, Mental, Miscarriage, Oral, Other, Pregnant, Romance, Sex, Smut, breakdown - Freeform, great gatsby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie is a young working showgirl during the 1920's that attracts the attention of two rival men: Henry Green and Jacob Frye. <br/>Yet as tensions between the three rise only trouble can follow and sooner or later one will break beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Love

"Don't you think they're lovely Henry. Someone keeps leaving gifts like these on my doorstep." Evie lifted a necklace out of a velvet box. Three strands of beautiful pink pearls shone in the evening light.   
"They're beautiful." Henry took a sip of his tea, carefully putting the delicate china back onto the flower patterned saucer. "Do you know what else is so wonderful about these gifts?" She put the strands back into their home, closing the box and handing it to one of the maids. "Do enlighten me, darling." Shifting on the couch allowed him to better watch her. 

She was so very beautiful. Wind from the open doors fluttered her skirt, the lilac fabric tickling the skin of her thighs. He was enthralled by her beauty: the way the light danced in her eyes, how her laugh made her bunny nose scrunch up, when she would touch his arm with such slender hands in a friendly, playful, way. 

"No, you have to guess." She shook him gently, a small pout forming on her face. "It's no fun when you don't guess."   
He smiled at her expression, she was so adorable when she pouted.   
"Is it that they come with matching earrings?" A cheeky grin formed on his lips, making a mischievous glint brighten his usually dark eyes. "They do but that's not what I meant." She leaned in close to him, their noses almost touching. Whispering, quietly she told him "I think I have a secret admirer." 

Henry snickered at her words because of how silly they were. There was no doubt that a love smitten man was leaving gifts. "And do you have any idea of the identity of your supposed admirer?" 

Pulling back from him she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "Not for certain. He keeps leaving my all sorts of pretty jewelry that I've always wanted though, so I think it must be someone I know. Only problem is-," she suddenly sat up as a gasp left her lips "what if it's Mr. Frye?" Her hands took his. "I sing at almost all his parties. What if he's taken a liking to me? He's the type of man with the money to buy such wonderful gifts for me." 

The smile faded from his lips, so she too was captured by the charm and wealth of Mr. Frye. Many women fell victim to his way of seduction and she was no exception. "He's so charming, so dapper, I can't believe it could be him of all people. Tonight, tonight I'll go to his party and see. You'll come with won't you Henry?" Her eyes were so hopeful, there wasn't anyway he'd be able to tell her no.   
"Oh how wonderful, maybe we can even find you a pretty young lady to bring home." Little did she know the only lady he had any intention of bringing home was her.


	2. Dancing Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie takes Henry to Jacob party but things don't seem to go as she hoped.

The party was filled with as much grandeur and wild lust that was expected from Jacob's parties. Women danced in short dresses while men tried to grab jiggling flesh and chug down cocktails. Overall, it wasn't somewhere Henry liked being, but Evie seemed to be enjoying it and what she enjoyed he forced himself to tolerate.  
"I'm going to go look for my admirer, don't get too carried away for else I'll have to take your drunken ass home." She gave him a wink and pushed her way past servers and tipsy men and women. 

To trail behind her was a task he didn't think would be as difficult as it was, therefore he stuck to the walls and watched her from a distance, studying her expressions.  
"Mr. Frye!" She looked so happy, excited even, to see him.  
"Ah my favorite little song bird, how are you this fine evening? Fairing well I hope." Jacob Frye put his thumb and forefinger under her chin and held her still as he kissed her cheeks. Henry could feel heat rush through him and hatred make his blood pressure rise. Grabbing a drink from a passing tray he took a sip to keep his cool. 

"I'm fantastic Mr. Frye. With such beautiful pearls," she brought her hand to the necklace, "a girl couldn't be happier." By touching his arm she was able to direct his attention away from a group of heavily intoxicated young women and onto herself. "Hmm? Oh yes, that's lovely little birdy." Wether it was lust or alcohol that clouded his eyes, to Henry it didn't matter. He was inspecting her as if she were a piece of meat that was prepared just for him. Eyeing her breasts, her soft curves, her just barely covered backside: the whole ordeal made him sick. 

"Don't you recognize them?" She was pleading with him by now, begging for him to fulfill her desires. Wrapping her arms around one of his she pulled him close, pressing her chest against his arm. Was she trying to seduce him- no he wouldn't stand for any of that. "Oh my silly little song bird," he cupped her cheek, "of course. They're the cheap pearls from the shop in town. Hardly something to be so proud of. But those delicious curves of yours are. Now run along and I'll watch those hips sway from here alright?" She only saw a flash of his trade mark smirk before he left her there with tears welling in her eyes. Bolting from the over stuffed mansion she finally collapsed on the front steps, curling into herself and sobbing. 

"Evie?" Henry touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and swat his hand away out of reflex. Once she had calmed though and relaxed back into her position, he sat next to her. "I must have looked ridiculous standing next to him, thinking that him of all people could actually have fallen for a silly girl like me." She rested her head on his shoulder, staining the yellow suit with makeup and tears. "I'm such a fool." 

"You're not a fool just....I'm sure your suitor is still out there somewhere." He pressed a kiss to her hair, the closest he had ever gotten to feeling her against his lips. "Go on and head home, you can take my car. We're still on for lunch this Tuesday right?" He wiped a few tears from her cheeks, the moonlight making them shimmer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

By early next morning every guest, every servant, had left, leaving only Mr. Frye in the big empty house. A single snap of Henrys fingers was all it took for the many men he had collected over the past few months to rush the mansion. Picking up a few forgotten earrings and broken jewelry pieces, "How sad." He made his way to the interior of the house, using the sounds of punches and grunts to guide him. 

So he was in the library...

"That's enough, I think Mr. Frye gets the idea." The gang members held him up, blood dripping from his broken nose to the floor. "Tell me Mr. Frye, what exactly possessed you to think that you'd get away with playing with her heart like that? Did you really think you'd get away with toying with her?" He tilted Jacobs chin up in the same manner he had done to Evie hours beforehand. 

"I certainly didn't think she'd send her paper boy to defend her reputation." Jacobs smart comment earned him a slap to the face and a kick to the gut. "A pretty girl," he started, gasps of air in between words, "like her is just that. Like a doll, she's meant to be played with then put back on the shelf." 

Another blow to the face. "Don't you dare speak about her like that, do you hear me? You'll only slap her around and leave her, you don't want to love her at all." Henrys voice was rising in volume, anger consuming him. 

Jacob started to laugh, a sick, twisted laugh that made Henry step back a few paces. "That's just it, little sluts like her enjoy it when you slap them. They want you to take control and fuck them till they can't walk and the best part is, she'll come crawling back for more. No matter how many times I hit her she'll always want my cock fucking her and not a lowlife pencil pusher's." Henry unleashed his rage upon him in a furry of fists and kicks. One to the gut, two to the face, three to the chest just to make sure he couldn't breath right. With a second snap the men dropped him to the floor, moving so Henry could come up close to him, grab him by the hair, and force Jacob to look him in the eye. "She doesn't deserve a disgusting bootlegger like you." 

"If Evie could never be with filth like me then what the hell makes you think you have a chance?"

Henry didn't return home till late the next morning with bloodied knuckles. He'd lost his cool, made a mess that would have to be cleaned up later but Evie was home safe and sound. That's all that mattered.


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry decides to send a letter to Evie that describes just what kind of man he is.

My darling Evie, 

I pray that you can forgive me for the things encased in this letter, for it was never my intention to harm you with my words nor my actions. Yet, there is no proper way for me to express how deeply remorseful I am that, in fear of your disapproval, I am unable to speak these words to you. Instead I write like a coward. 

My darling Evie, there is so much you yet not know of this world, all its wonders and treasures, but also its dark under belly that crawls with bootleggers and thieves alike. It pains me, it pains me so much to reveal to you a face which is known in said underworld. My own...

My darling Evie, this pain in my chest is proof of how necessary it is that I reveal myself to you, my whole self. When I first arrived in this city I was nothing but a poor man looking for a future I did not have. My work was laborious, menial, and not fit to provide for a woman of such luxurious standards. I wished not to compromise you, yet I could not keep my mind from dreaming of you. 

My darling Evie, every day my mind takes me from my reality and puts me in a fantasy in which you and I share loving -intimate- moments together. They are moments that I keep close to my heart but they are also moments I know only exist in a fantasy realm in which I can provide to your hearts content. Therefore, I vowed to myself that I would grab my fantasy and from it forge a new reality. 

My darlings Evie, I delved into the underworld that plagues this city. An underworld of thieves, bootleggers, and disgusting people who's only satisfaction comes from the destruction of others and results in their own personal gain. But before you cast judgement on me I ask you to consider that I am not just a man of such sinful income. I trade and barter lives, yes, but I work to serve the people through a union all my own.   
In short I have become the most known gang leader in all of London. 

My darling Evie, my love for you knows no bounds. I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive my miss doings and see me as the man I am and not the persona I project. Please, I beg you to respond to my confession as best you can, in hopes that it might bring me comfort or signal that my fantasy shall remain in my dreams. 

Forever yours,

Henry Green.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is upset when Henry misses their lunch date and goes to find out just what exactly is going on

He was heartbroken. Only a day had passed since he sent his letter to her and he had received her response. On the back of his letter she had scrawled her own and with ignorant hope he read it. 

It was awful, cruel, humiliating, but mostly it was mean. 

She described him as a man unfit to be living in her presence, that a man reduced to such filthy ways of income was nothing like a man at all but more in line with that of a petty child. He didn't deserve to know her and to experience all her beauty. There were phrases that cut so deeply into his heart he could feel the blood seeping through his skin and his tears were no longer clear but heartbroken maroon. They stained everything they touched just as her words left a searing imprint on him. A heart once so full of love was now hallowed out by a temptress. 

-

Evie was beginning to worry. He hadn't shown up for their lunch date, hadn't answered a single one of her calls, and now he wouldn't even answer the door. "Henry Green you open this door right now! You hear me mister? You can't treat me like this." Her tiny fists banged against the wooden door to the tiny house, demanding entrance. "I'm...I'm not leaving till you come out here and talk to me." With a huff she sat down on his front door mat, the course fabric making her itchy. 

It seemed an eternity before Evie lost her cool, standing up and trudging away from the house, yet something stopped her. On the side of the tiny house, tucked behind the budding trees, was a window, small and square and open. She walked around the over grown bushes, sizing up the house before taking a leap and reaching towards the sill. Hoisting herself up Evie was half way through the window when she heard a sudden noise. 

"Evie? What on earth are you doing?" Henry dropped his tea set, the shatter spooking her. A loud and not so dainty yelp escaped her pink lips as she toppled to the floor, skirts turned up thus exposing her slips. "You...you tell me just what exactly you think you're doing mister." Her face was flushed red with embarrassment at her predicament yet putting an answer from him over took her emotions. "What makes you think you can do these thing?" 

Henry felt heat wash over him, the heat of anger. She dared to say horrible things that would destroy the heart of any human and then demand answers. He wouldn't stand for this. "I owe you nothing. Not after what you've done to me."

"What I did to you?" Evie stood immediately, fixing her skirts and brushing off dust. "I did nothing, you don't show up for our brunch and disappear for days and think I'm the one that hurt you!" Her voice raised in volume and in pitch to an octave that pierced his heart.   
"You think you can do what you did, hurt me the way you did and expect anything of me?" 

"You're the one that betrayed me." There was a hoarseness to her voice as she yelled at him, her voice echoing in the sudden silence of the room. Henry straightened up with a dark look casting over his face. Eyes that were usually sparkling turned cold as his face contorted into a menacing gaze. As he strutted towards her she backed up with every step he took. "Henry, please. You're scaring me." She averted her eyes from him to focus her attention on the patterned rug. A rough male hand captured her wrist, tugging her close and closing the distance between his lips and hers. 

The kiss was bruising, rough and firm, but she melted into it. Slowly her eyes slipped closed and her arms wrapped around his neck while large hands gripped slender hips. Pushing her backwards with eyes still closed, they landed on the plush cushions of the sofa, pillows threatening to burst from the force. Lips pressed feverishly against one another, searching for something to relieve an itch deep inside them, to douse a fire that was erupting from their hearts. 

"I'm bad for you. I'm something you shouldn't be around." Pulling back from her he kept his hips flush against hers as he spoke. "No, no you're what I need. You're what I want." She attempted to tug him down for another kiss yet he resisted, stiffening against her touch. Suddenly Henry lifted himself from her heated body, "I should get you home, it's not proper for us to be like this." Lying there, flushed and panting for breath, Evie knew he was right. "You'll come see me won't you?" Her voice was tiny compared to her loud proceeding moans; his lips still vibrated from it. "Yes, I'll come by tomorrow. I promise." With a final parting kiss he sent her on her way, a longing look cast back at him.


	5. Boy toy

"They're lovely Henry." The emerald earrings shone in the morning light, falling to the floor as Evie was pressed down into the cushions. "Lovely emeralds for my lovely girl." Henry kissed her neck, the skin pink and heated from his lips working the nerves. "To think that...that they're stolen though...there, kiss me there." Him suckling gently on the softest spot of her neck made her weak, tongue twisting as she tried to speak. "Stolen is so harsh, I like to think they were...traded, in exchange for his well being." There was a big difference between stolen jewels and earring that had been gifted to him from the shop owner when he was at gun point. "It...fuck... it doesn't matter. Fuck, Henry, you're lips feels so good against my skin. Please, take me, right here, on the couch." His weight was crushed against her but that did nothing to stop her from rolling luscious hips against his groin, earning soft moans from both parties. 

-

"Ma'am?" One of her maids stood in the hallway, not daring to take another step in fear that she might see what exactly all the commotion was about. "Come in, we're decent" she shrugged on his dress shirt and buttoned only the buttons necessary to cover her bare breasts. "A letter for for you miss, from Mr. Frye." The poor maid was flushed well beyond scarlet at the erotic display before her. Sitting on the lean hips of Mr. Green, a frequent house guest, was her employer, only barely dressed and her partner covered no more than she was. Although his trousers were securely refastened and pulled above his pelvic bone they did nothing to distract from his rapidly moving chest, disheveled hair, and sleepy, flushed appearance. "Jacob? What on Earth does that man want?" She waved her maid off, sending her home for the evening, and proceeded to tear open the golden envelope. 

An invitation to sing at his next party. "You're not going are you?" She looked up at Henry, her own hair sticking to the back of her neck just as his clung to his forehead. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his lips and pushing the wet strands out of the way. "A jobs a job. Besides, what happened that time was....it was my own fault. We're still on good terms." It didn't matter to her, his parties were fun and he always payed nicely. 

"I'll come with you." There was no way in hell he was going to let her go alone. Not after the conversation he'd had with him. It was too easy for her to be taken advantage of at such a large, drunken, hazy party. "Really? I didn't know you liked to dance Mr. Green." She ground against his hips. 

"With you it's always a pleasure. In fact I know a very good dance we should try, it's called the horizontal tango." He bucked his hips up, causing a moan to fall from pink lips and her head to roll to the side. 

-

Evie took a wad of money from one of Jacob's butler, stuffing it down into her bosom. At least there it was safe from grubby drunk hands. "Ah if it isn't my favorite song bird." Turning at the sound of his sultry voice, Evie felt his arm snake around her tiny waist, hand securely placed on her. "You sounded lovely as always." His voice was hot and gravely in her ear which caused a furious pink to paint her cheeks. "Well it's always such a pleasure to sing at one of your parties." Where on Earth was Henry? Frantically looking for him as Jacob spoke, though his words went in one ear and out the other. 

"A drink for my pretty birdy." He called over a butler and had him hand her a glass of sparkling champagne. "Why don't you let me give you a tour, get away from all the noise and give those tired feet a rest." A finger came up under her chin to tilt her head so he could look at her properly. She was radiant, truly the type of doll he'd love to add to his collection. Delicately she took the drink from him, "Oh well...Mr. Frye I'm here with-"

"Evie, you sounded wonderful." Henry came up behind Jacob, shoving past him to stand next to Evie. A dark glare was thrown his way and Jacob stared back just as menacingly. "Why thank you. Jacob was just offering me a tour actually." Looking back between both of them nervously she was puzzled about what could have caused such tension between two grown men. "Was he now?" Henrys gaze didn't waver, nor did his posture relax; shoulders back and squared, hands balled into tight fists, gaze fixed on the pupils of Jacobs eyes. It was a stance that was sturdy, ready for any punch thrown his way, yet allowed for easy movement should he decide to pounce.   
"Yes, I was. You're little boy toy doesn't have a problem with that does he?"


End file.
